This invention relates to pliers, especially long-nosed pliers of the type useful for removing a hook swallowed by a fish.
A common problem encountered by most persons who fish is that of removing a hook after it has been swallowed by a fish. It is not only extremely difficult to grasp the hook, but it is often dangerous to do so with one's bare hands, especially if the fish is a muskellunge, northern pike or other species having numerous needle-sharp teeth. Many people have found it convenient to carry a pair of long-nose pliers to assist in removing hooks which a fish has swallowed, but in an annoying number of cases the pliers fall overboard and are lost. Additionally, it is sometimes inconvenient to open the jaws of the pliers, especially with one hand.